The Last Goodbye, Part 1!
by HannahJanee6
Summary: In the show, Camilla's mother passes away but after that part of the show, it doesn't show you what happens next. So, I decided to write a fan fiction for it. This fan fiction shows what Camilla does after the passing of her mother.


Call The Midwife is one of my favorite TV programmes that has a wonderful cast that play some magnificent, real life, characters. My favorite characters in the show are Camilla or 'Chummy' and Peter, played by Miranda Hart and Ben Caplan. Due to these characters being my favorite, I have based this fan - fiction on them. I hope you enjoy reading this fan - fiction as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Camilla's mother had just passed away. The room is silent. Camilla is still lying by her deceased mother, while crying silently. Jenny is still standing at the end of the bed. Her arms are folded and there are tears forming in her eyes. Sister Monica Joan is sitting silently on the chair, placed just beside the door. She is holding a bible in her arms and she is looking at Camilla and her deceased mother. Nobody moves or speaks. A couple of minutes later, Peter walks into the room, carrying a very sleepy Freddie on his right hand side. Freddie has his head placed on his father's right shoulder and he has his right thumb in his mouth. Peter stands on the left hand side of Sister Monica Joan. He starts to looks around at Jenny, Sister Monica Joan, Camilla and her mother. Peter starts to speak when he thinks that the time is right for the silence to break, even though, when he finishes speaking, he thinks that the time to speak, wasn't that time.

'Shall I call for Doctor Turner?' Asked Peter while looking at Camilla, who is still looking at her mother.

'Now probably isn't the greatest of times, Peter.' Jenny said quietly but quickly. She walked to Peter's side while speaking.

'Oh right, okay. When do you think I should call him?' Peter questioned while looking at Jenny, moving slowly side to side to rock Freddie to sleep.

'What I think you should do is be by your wife's side. I'll take Freddie downstairs and get him to sleep and Sister Monica Joan will come down with me. She needs her loving husband in this hour of need.' Jenny took Freddie out of Peter's arms and walked out of the door and signaled Sister Monica Joan to move.

Peter stands still looking and following Jenny with his eyes and body as she walks out of the room. When Sister Monica Joan stands up, he looks at her and then walks to the end of the bed. When he reaches the end of the bed, he places his hands on the stand which is placed at the end of the bed and then looks at Sister Monica Joan.

'We'll just be downstairs if you need anything.' Sister Monica Joan said gently as she started to walk out of the door.

'Thank you Sister.' Peter said with a gentle smile on his face.

Once Jenny and Sister Monica Joan left the room with Freddie, the room became silent again. Peter was standing, looking at his saddened wife and her sadly deceased mother.

After a couple of minutes, Peter decided to speak again.

'Camilla, I think it's time to call Doctor Turner.' Peter said gently while looking at Camilla.

'She looks so peaceful.' Camilla sobbed as she looked at her mother.

'Camilla, dear, your mother needs to be laid to rest. We can't do that while she is lying in our marital bed. She needs to be cleaned and dressed ready to be gently placed in her coffin.' Peter addressed softly.

'Darling, she was my mother. I never got to say to her that I loved her. I said them three little words just after she passed. They didn't mean anything.' Camilla sobbed while hugging her mother.

'Sweetheart, those three little words mean everything to anybody. Even if you didn't say them to your mother while she was alive, she still knew that you loved and cherished her with all of your heart. You should never forget that.' Peter said with a calming but reassuring tone in his voice as he walked to the side of the bed to sit down.

After a few minutes of silence, Camilla decided to sit up to look at her husband. As she sat up, tears rolled down her face and tear marks were left of the pillow where tears that had rolled down her face before had landed.

'Peter, how am I going to cope?' Camilla said while she wiped away her tears with her special handkercheif.

'Everybody is here to support you. Me, Freddie and the nuns and midwives of Nonnatus House are here for you.' Peter said, comforting his saddened wife.

Peter moved closer to Camilla while she was looking at her husband. Peter opened his arms and Camilla lent in to hug him. Peter wrapped his arms around her and stroked her head. Camilla tucked her head into Peter's right shoulder. She started to cry.

'Shhh, come on now Camilla. Everything will be fine.' Peter said with a reassuring tone of voice.

After a few minutes of silence, Camilla lifted her head from Peter's shoulder and wiped away her tears. She had left tear marks on Peter's blue policeman's shirt but that didn't matter. Camilla and Peter looked at each other.

'I think you should call Doctor Turner now.' Camilla ordered to Peter as she wiped away her tears.

'Are you sure? We can wait some more time if you want to.' Peter asked with a soothing voice.

'If we don't do this now, I won't be able to come to terms with the loss. Anyway, I think I should just tidy up the place.' Camilla said with a charming voice which showed Peter that Camilla had become more aware of what had happened.

'Ok, I'll go downstairs. If you want, I can ask Jenny to come up and help you?' Peter asked while he stood up and walked to the door.

'I think I will be alright. I want to have some time on my own to gather thoughts and memories.' Camilla stated while she stood up and walked to the window.

'Ok dear. I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Everything will be alright.' Peter said with a small smile on his face.

'I hope you're right.' Camilla said with a little smile that was forming. She was still looking out of the window.

Peter knew that everything was going to be alright with his wife now. He knew that she wouldn't be as upset as she was before. He left her by the window and walked downstairs to phone for Doctor Turner. Camilla didn't look at her mother, who was looking peaceful and at rest. She couldn't bare it as she knew that if she took one glance at her, she would start crying again.

Half an hour had passed and Camilla was so focused that she had completed all of the tasks that she had in mind. She had neatly folded the duvet over so that nothing was covering her mother. She has also packed all of the medical supplies away and neatly put them away. She had tidily gathered all of the other supplies that she used on her mother like the wipes and towels that helped her mother to be clean while she was in bed. She had also gathered up all of the beauty products that she used like the nail set from when she painted her mother's nails and the hairbrush that she had used to brush her mother's hair. She had also gone through some of her mother's photos to put in some photo frames around the house. When Camilla had packed everything away, she sat down on the chair that was placed by the door and put her head down. She now knew that she had to wait for Doctor Turner and that is exactly what she did, in silence.


End file.
